particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Hans Kaltenberg
General Information Hans Kaltenberg was a Dranian politican, businessman, deputy chairman of the Grand National Party, former Minister of Trade and Industry and former Minister of Internal Affairs. Life He was born in 3209 in Cabo san Feras to a middle-class family. He attended the local High School and later the Dranian University, in Iglesia Mayor, from which he graduated in 3234 after having studies Economy. He then started his own business and opened a department store in the capital. After he earned a considerable fortune with his store, he expanded his company and opened multiple branches across the country as well as a huge Shopping Center at the beachfront of Iglesia Mayor, which soon became one of the citie's most popular destinations. In 3242, he was elected a member of the House of Representatives of the Ulbrach region as an independent candidate. One year later, he joined the libertarian Grand National Party and soon became its Deputy Chairman and Shadow Minister for Trade and Industry. During the GNP electoral campaign in 3246, he consistently advocated capitalist market policies and tax cuts for corporations. In September 3246, he was elected to the Parliament for his home constituency. He was scheduled to become Minister of Trade and Industry in the new GNP-led cabinet, but Prime Minister Larissa LeCoultre left this position to the smaller coalition partner, the Plaid Genedlaethol Rhyddfrydol. After the elections of 3254, Kaltenberg was eventually sworn in as Minister for Trade and Industry in the new cabinet of Prime Minister]] Jack Caddock. Kaltenberg's first actions as minister included the legalization of trade unions, who had previously been banned. He also reformed the regulation of daily working hours, obligating unions and employers to negotiate them. However, he kept tight regulations on unions and introduced even new ones, such as a ban on secondary strike action. Moreover, he launched a bill abolishing the minimum wage, which he said would create jobs and reduce unemployment. He also abolished compulsory health safety standards for industries and food safety standards. He said these measures would allow more competition. After the elections of 3271, he switched positions in the cabinet and became Minister of Internal Affairs under Prime Minister Gerardo Gutierrez. In this position, he warded off several bills by the opposition which would have imposed a more restrictive stance on civil rights and border controls. In 3273, he became the leading campaign strategist for Prime Minister Gutierrez' re-election campaign, a position in which he often issued verbal attacks against the PDM, which sought to take away the GNP's absolute majority. After the GNP lost its absolute majority in 3278, Kaltenberg announced his retirement from federal politics, because he was in charge of his party's electoral campaig. In 3279, he left the cabinet and retired to Santa Sharika. While not an active politician anymore, he remained Deputy Chairman of the GNP due to his merits to the party. Since 3301, he is said to suffer of heavy dementia. Between 3301 and 3310, he frequently had to absolve hospital stays and a nearly dozen of heart operations. In 3311, he suffered a stroke and was at the brink of death, however he slowly recovered, nursed by his wife, who is a doctor. In September 3316, at age 107, he finally died, having served 73 years as deputy leader of the GNP, 37 of which honorarily. He was honored with a large oil painting depicting him during his time as minister which was given to his wife by the party leadership. Political Views He strongly espoused economic freedom, free trade, capitalism and pro-business policies in general. He also repeatedly called for lower taxes for both individuals and corporations. Kaltenberg was also one of the masterminds behind the vast privatization projects the GNP-led government conducted between 3247 and 3250. He was furthermore considered an anarcho-capitalist, because he detested any governmental interference in the market. Category:Dranian people Category:Conservative Category:Dranian people Category:Conservative Category:Grand National Party (Dranland) politicians